


*lens flare* T O E S

by Anonymous



Category: Splatoon
Genre: @ god id sincerely like to apologize, Come Eating, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Verbal Humiliation, hm. i think this is hands-down the worst thing ive ever written, i wrote this ironically and then i got really bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *lies face-down in the dirt and just starts crying*





	*lens flare* T O E S

"Fuck," Eight gasps as Three presses the the arch of her foot against her shaft. Eight's achingly hard and Three's feet are so soft, and she bucks her hips up as the tip is caught between Three's big and middle toes.

Three laughs softly, and it sounds like a bell. "You like this, don't you?" she asks, and Eight's face is flushed and molten when she nods. "God, Eight, that's so gross. You're really getting off to fucking your girlfriend's feet?"

Three presses her other foot against Eight's length, and shifts so that Eight's dick is sandwiched between the arches. She starts moving and Eight moans pitifully, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"So depraved, aren't you? I can't believe you like this," she comments. Waves of embarrassment ripple through Eight, but Three's skin is so soft and she can't help but cry out again. "Cum for me, you fucking slut. Go on, I know you want to."

Biting her lip, Eight squeezes her eyes shut and bucks again. When Three laughs, Eight wants to cry. Three keeps moving her feet, opting to rub the base of Eight's length with one while massaging the tip with the other.

Eventually, the hot coil in her stomach unravels and Eight cries out loudly, fucking messily against Three's feet. As her vision clears, she sees the sticky mess now left on the bottom of Three's feet, and she thinks all she can feel right now is shame.

"You're not done yet," Three states, and Eight blinks twice before realizing Three's holding her feet out.

"What do you want me to do..?" she asks, and Three's lip curls up in a smile that sends a shiver down Eight's spine.

"You made a mess," Three responds, and it clicks.

"Oh," Eight says quietly, her face burning hot. "I'm... Sorry."

Three humphs quietly and keeps staring down at her, saying nothing. Shakily, Eight moves forward, dipping her head down as she slowly and awkwardly licks the arch of Three's foot.

Tasting herself on Three's skin, Eight scrunches her face at the taste but continues anyways. It's what Three wanted, after all, and secretly Eight was sort of hoping she'd get to do this, too.

"Do a good job, okay?" Three coos.

"Yes," Eight mumbles, her face molten, "Of course."

Gradually, Eight's movements become less shaky and nervous and more confident and bold. As Eight's tongue darts between the space in Three's toes, Three asks, "Do you really like this, too?"

"I... Guess," Eight admits, and Three's smile grows into a wretched grin.

"Wow," she starts, "You're disgusting, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You love this, don't you?" Eight doesn't respond. "Hey, answer me. You love this, don't you? You love licking my feet like some sort of slut, don't you?"

"Yes," she says quietly, and Three laughs, raucous and sharp.

"That's so gross," she says again as Eight shifts feet. "Make sure they're clean, okay?"

"Yes," Eight mumbles quietly, and she thinks Three can't even hear her. Louder, she says, "I will."

"Good," is all Three says, her smile sharp.

When Eight pulls away, thin strands of saliva keep her connected to Three. Three's the one that breaks them when she moves her foot, and Eight looks up at her, face flushed and simmering with embarrassment. She's hard still, and she doesn't try to hide it. When Three's eyes fall on her erection, Three just laughs.

"Mm, Eight," Three begins, and Eight looks away. "Do you want more?"

At that, she strokes her foot against the head, and it's slick and warm with Eight's spit. Three rubs circles onto it, slow and methodical, and Eight lets out a small whimper.

"Answer me," she breathes.

"Yes," Eight chokes out, nodding. "Please."

Three slides her foot down more, massaging the tip between her toes again. 

"So polite," she murmurs. “If you clean me again, I’ll do it.”

“Okay,” Eight agrees hastily.

Again, Three laughs, and she doesn’t say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have a foot fetish


End file.
